coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Neelan
Rick Neelan was a character in Coronation Street from 2009 to 2019, who first appeared in Ep 7203/7204 - 9 Nov 2009. He is a ruthless loan shark who harassed an indebted Joe McIntyre from 2009 to 2010. He returned to Coronation Street in 2019 to chase Gary Windass for £15,000. In the end, during a struggle, Gary killed Rick in Ep 9799/9800 (19 Jun 2019). Rick was played by Greg Wood. Biography Backstory Rick Neelan (Full first name is probably Richard) was born in the late 1970s. His surname suggests Irish descent. As he grew up, Rick became a criminal and later became a debt collector. Rick was actually a loan shark, but used to claim he was a mere debt collector. 2009–2010 Rick Neelan turns up at Joe's home at Number 8 Coronation Street, revealing that he is a debt collector and that he had bought Joe's debt from a kitchen firm that Joe had previously worked for, and that he owes £9000 pounds. Joe soon comes to realise that Rick isn't any debt collector, and that he is in fact a loan shark. Rick begins looking around the house on what things to take away in order to help pay off the "debt", however Joe states that it isn't his house and belongs to his fiancée. Rick insists that he won't leave unless given something, and a desperate Joe gives Rick his van. Rick offers £5000 for it, which Joe reluctantly agrees and demands that is the end of the matter. However Rick returned to the property a few days later for more money, but Joe stated he had been bled dry. Rick refused to listen to reason, and stated that Joe's debts will rise each day if he doesn't repay the money. After Gail (Joe's fiancee) found out about him having money problems, she decided to put the house on the market. Rick posed as a potential buyer and an oblivious Rick around the household. Joe arrived home and felt nervous by Rick's presence. After making Joe sweat, Rick made his exit. Joe followed Rick outside and told him the house was on the market in order to pay off the debt. When Rick called round to the house Joe wasn't present, and he left him angry phone messages. Joe spotted Rick from the newsagents across the road and decided not to approach Rick. Later on when Joe entered the flat above the shop with his daughter Tina, he was spotted by Rick. When Joe returned to No.8, Rick grabbed Joe and issued more threats. Rick began posing as a potential buyer to Tina's flat, and a worried Joe barged in during the showing around the flat as he feared for Tina's life. Joe borrowed money from Gail's dad Ted Page and paid off Rick, hoping it was the end of it. However Rick turned up at Joe and Gail's wedding reception and the Rovers Return, and later made clear the debt wasn't over. One night after Joe left the pub, Rick drove up with an associate in tow. When Joe a frustrated and on edge Joe made clear that he didn't have the money, Rick and his acquaintance chased Joe down. Joe escaped down the ginnel of Coronation Street where he hid in a backyard and managed to avoid Rick. Rick returned to the street again, where Joe urged Rick to give him one week as he had a plan in place to pay him back the money. Rick decided to go along with it, not knowing this would be the last time him and Joe would interact. Rick returned the following week, and found that Joe had disappeared for a holiday to the lake district. Rick told a confused David Platt (Gail's son) to pass on a message to Joe, informing him he wasn't happy. When Joe proved to still be a no show in the coming weeks, Rick turned his attention to Gail and Tina in hopes of bleeding them dry. However they were shown not to be intimidated by his threats. To ensure he would be taken seriously, Rick stuffed a burning newspaper through the letterbox of Tina's flat, however her and her boyfriend Jason Grimshaw managed to put it out on time before any real damage was done. It turned out that Joe had died at the Lake District during his trip with Gail, in which he drowned. The news was a shock to Gail, as the last time she had seen Joe was when he sailed off into the night. When questioned by police Gail gave Rick's name forward as she suspected he was somehow involved. Although Rick wasn't involved in Joe's death, he was charged for other offenses (possibly due to his illegal debt collecting). It is unknown if the charges were taken further, however Rick was still a free man as of 2012 and still continuing his illegal activities. 2012 Terry Duckworth borrowed money from Rick in order to fund his lap dancing club on Viaduct Street (just opposite of Coronation Street). However after opposition from the Coronation Street residents, the development didn't take place, and left Terry in debt to Rick. Terry's son Tommy Duckworth gave him half the money to pay off Rick, however it wasn't enough. Rick turned up at Terry and Tommy's address on Coronation Street, and during the encounter noticed a photograph of Tommy and Tina together, confirming they were in a relationship. When Tina was at the abandoned property where the club was meant to be built, she got cornered by Rick and his thugs. However Terry and Tommy managed to intervene and send them on their way. Tommy borrowed money from friend Tyrone Dobbs in order to pay off Rick, however Terry stole the money and fled Weatherfield. As Terry was no longer around, Rick began to torment Tommy instead, feeling he was now responsible for the debt. Rick decided to make Tommy do a few jobs to pay off the money, and took advantage of Tommy's job at Webster's Autos to stash drugs into the cars of Rick's clients, which Tommy reluctantly agreed to. Rick called upon Tommy to do a job trafficking drugs into Amsterdam, which he agreed to. When Tina found out, she stole the drugs and contacted Rick to meet her at the Weatherfield canal. To make sure that Tina would give back the merchandise, Rick kidnapped her friend Rita Sullivan before she was due to get married, and met Tina at the canal where he threatened to push Rita in. Tina handed the drugs over, and Rick attempted to do a runner. However the police arrived (having been called by Tina) and Rick was arrested. A few days later, Kirsty Soames revealed that Rick was charged for the possession of drugs, and assured Tina that he would be looking up to at least eight years imprisonment. 2019- Now aged about 40, and with greying stubble and slightly greying hair, Rick visited Gary Windass to say he owes him £15,000. Trivia *According to Rick, he has two children, although it is unclear if he was telling the truth. Memorable Info Appearances: 9 November 2009–19 February 2010, 7 May–4 June 2012 Spouses: Unknown Children: Two; a boy and girl (allegedly) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2009. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Villains. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Past characters. Category:2000s characters Category:2010s characters Category:Career Criminals Category:Loan sharks Category:Characters last seen in 2019 Category:Deceased characters Category:2019 deaths